


cute for you

by monsterek



Category: GOT7
Genre: 5 Times, Fluff, I dont know what else to tag this djdndd, Im Jaebum | JB-centric, Insecurity, M/M, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, might delete it later since it sucks T...T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterek/pseuds/monsterek
Summary: Jaebum tries to do aegyo 5 times... And he fails miserably.





	cute for you

**Author's Note:**

> My soulmate asked for a 5+1 fic... Here you have it baby! <3

  1

  Jaebum loves lots of things. His mother being the first one on his list, Nora is a close second. But Jackson… Jackson is someone he can't begin to describe -because he's afraid that description would turn into a love song in a matte of seconds. He did the same mistake once (with Prove It. And Jackson was so ready to expose him in front of cameras.) Nope, there was no way he was going to make the same mistake again. Maybe if he uses some historical references… Or even better, mythology. Like writing “You're Persephone to my Hades.” Because Jackson's smell is so close to flowers -thanks to his healthy eating habits- and Jaebum loves acting emo -like his fans say- and moody but turns into a puddle of giggling teenagers once Jackson looks at him. Yeah, he would definitely love it, Jaebum has no doubts.

  “What are you thinking about, Muffin?”  
  Jaebum sees Jackson's heart warming smile through the camera. He can feel his heart growing even bigger as he keeps looking at Jackson. He looks at Jackson's mouth, then his eyes and those lips… Even through some shitty selfie camera, his boyfriend looks breathtaking.  
  He wants to be the one that makes Jackson laugh. Even though he knows he's not that good at doing aegyo, he decides to try for this once. For Jackson.  
  Sadly -for Jaebum's part- he doesn't hear his boyfriend saying “I'm going to take my water bottle from kitchen table, wait for me Jaebummie!” as he closes his eyes and starts saying the first cute things that came to his mind. When he opens his eyes, Jackson looks kinda sweaty. Wait, when did he get sweaty-  
  “Sorry, honey.” Jackson smiles. “What's that pout for, hmm? Did you miss me that much?”

  “Yeah.” Jaebum replies half-heartedly. He really wanted to make Jackson smile with his aegyo but he's an idiot who doesn't pay attention to what his boyfriend is saying because he's too lost in his smile. He deserves it. “I missed you.”

 

  2

  Today is the day he's finally going to manage go Jackson smile and call him cute because of his aegyo. What else could be cuter than someone who waits for their boyfriend to arrive at the airport at... 4 a.m.?  
He waits, waits and waits until he sees Jackson's body appearing at the gates. Jaebum can feel his face doing a split -read: his smile growing wider due to his sunshine's arriving- he raises both of his arms to form a giant heart for his one and only boyfriend.

  As Jackson closes the distance between them, Jaebum closes his eyes and opens his mouth to say something cute before Jackson interrupts his aegyo attempt.

  “Damn, baby.” He brings one of his hands and holds it while his other hand is touching from his neck to his left shoulder. “I forgot how wide your shoulders are.” Jackson smiles. “Can't wait to hold onto them while I'm riding you.”

  Jaebum feels his heart skip a beat.  
  Wasted aegyos mean nothing when your second heart decides to get hard -because of love.-

 

  3

  Jaebum's eyes keep going between Jackson's sleeping posture and the clock his mother bought for him. He knows it's still early and that he can let Jackson sleep for another 30 minutes before he has to get ready but… Would it make him a bad boyfriend that he wants to spend some alone time with his boyfriend that just got back from his home town? He misses him even when he's not sitting next to him, so what? Sue him if you want, Jaebum has enough money to pay to shut you up anyway.

  He starts stroking Jackson's cheek. This time, he can prove how cute he could be. This time, his aegyo skills are not going to waste.  
  He kisses Jackson's cheek.  
  “Baby?” Jaebum kisses Jackson's other cheek, too. “Your boyfriend missed you.” He takes a deep breath just to be dramatic. “So much. It's time to wake up.”  
  Jackson slaps his hand, farts for a second then turns his back to him.  
  “Moooom,” he doesn't even open his eyes to acknowledge Jaebum's presence. “5 more minutes, please.”  
  Jaebum rolls his eyes but gets off from the bed to leave his boyfriend's room. After all, he's not wanted.  
  “Aish,” he closes the door as he leaves the room. “My aegyo is wasting here.”

 

 

  4

  After their never-ending dance practice, Jaebum sits on the bench and waits for Jinyoung to come out of the bathroom. He needs to try his newly-practiced aegyo on someone else before it goes to waste like his other attempts he tried on Jackson.  
  “Hyung?” Jinyoung furrows his eyebrows as he approaches Jaebum's sweaty body. With a scrunch of his nose, Jaebum can sense his smell is not one of the pleasant ones but he's too desperate to get praises to care about how he smells right now. “Aren't you supposed to be in the shower with Jackson?”  
  Jaebum flushes at the thought of sharing his showering space with Jackson but it's not the time nor the place for such dirty thoughts. He needs to get a grip on himself.  
  “Jinyoungie-“ He tries and -fails at his first attempt. Damn it! How is Yugyeom so good at this with that giant body and he sucks? Was Jackson lying the whole time he called him “chic and sexy” ? Maybe that's all he could be -sexy and nothing else. Is not being able to make cute noises his curse? But he wants to make Jackson smile so bad-  
  “Hyung?” He doesn't even realize that Jinyoung is sitting next to him. “Is something bothering you? Yugyeom, perhaps?”  
  “No.” He smiles and his signature dinosaur smile comes off naturally. “No, it's not that.”  
  “Are you going to ask for some of my books? I know you will take good care of them, so there's no need to do aegyos for it.”  
  “I want to-“ How embarrassing could he get? “ I want to look cute for Jackson.”  
  Jinyoung looks like he he's putting the puzzle pieces together in his head. After a minute, he smiles and all of Jaebum's worries fly away like how little birds escape from a window.  
  “And you want my help?” His teasing smile grows bigger. “I always thought Jackson would be the one that come to me with something like this 'You know Jinyoung, I just wanna look good for Jaebum.” like Selena Gomez says in her song -no?” He looks at the lost look on Jaebum's face. “You don’t know it? It's okay, you can stick to your sexy, R&B songs-”  
  “That's the problem!” Jaebum yells then lowers his voice when he notices they're still in the practice area. “I want to do something cute for him, something that is not sexy.”

 

  So Jinyoung helps him… For 10 minutes.  
  At his last attempt to do an aegyo, even Jaebum cringes at the fake cute tone in his voice so he really can't blame him. He pulls his hair a little bit and gets himself ready to do his last aegyo.  
  When he finishes, he hears Jackson squealing from behind.  
  “JAEBUMMIE!”  
  Finally, FINALLY, his time comes. He knew Jackson would see that his boyfriend could be cute too-  
  “You look so hot, oh my god.” Jackson starts sucking the back of his neck then comes in front of him to sit on his lap. “I missed you so much. Damn, I'm a fool for not waking early to get you off, baby-”  
  Jinyoung groans and the pair of boyfriends turn to him. Jaebum, with flushed cheeks and Jackson, with a smile on his face.  
  “Do you want something, Puppy Park?”

 

  Jinyoung smiles.  
  “I think you need to talk in somewhere…” He looks around then whispers. “More private.”

 

 

  5

  But they don't get a chance to talk about Jaebum's insecurities -how he's afraid to lose Jackson to someone who's cuter or even better: who can be both cute and sexy at the same time (like Yixing, the hottie Jackson met when he was back in Hong Kong)- because soon they were out to eat some food with their members.  
  Jaebum knows, he knows that they deserve to spend some time with Jackson, he just got back after all but he desperately wants to have him for himself, even if it's just for two hours, he doesn't mind the time if he's gonna be with Jackson.  
  He tries to sit still through the whole dinner with bad thoughts running through his head. When the long waited pasta comes, he dives in.  
  Then a brilliant idea comes to his mind. He can feed Jackson, right?  
  He wraps some pasta around his fork to feed Jackson but he beats Jaebum to it.  
  While he's too busy feeding Jackson with making train noises, he's late to realize he has some tomato sauce on the corner of his mouth.  
  “Ah, little baby leader has some sauce on his mouth. Here,” Jackson smiles as he leans down and licks the remaining sauce away. “I wiped it for you!”  
  Everyone starts cooing with how adorable they look -especially Jackson and his getting away abilities with calling their scary looking leader “little baby”- but Jaebum sees red.  
  He's trying to look cute for two days but Jackson just comes and steals his spot light after ignoring his aegyos? He's not going to allow that!  
  “Did you -did you just coo at Jackson?”  
  “C'mon man,” At that moment, he hates Mark's American accent and his ability to look cute without trying. “Nothing to be jealous of, you can have him to yourself once we get to dorms-”  
  But he doesn't understand, no one does-  
  Jaebum abruptly stands up, throws some cash on table then leaves the place.  
  He needs to breathe and calm down and-

  Nora.

  Jaebum can feel tears brimming in his eyes, he forgot to feed his dear cat and for what? Because he was too busy trying to look cute and-  
  “Stupid. Stupid Jaebum.”  
  He rushes back to home. He has a cat to feed and take care of.

 

 

  1

  Jackson stares at Jaebum's disappearing form for a minute.

  “What was that?” Bambam whines. “One minute we were having a peaceful dinner and next-”  
  “I – I need to go.” Jackson turns to table and throws his friends an apologetic smile. “I'm so sorry guys, here-” He throws his wallet to Yugyeom. “Use my credit card to treat yourself to have some drinks but don't get drunk, okay?” He smiles then gets up. “We don't want to upset our leader further.”

 

  When he comes out of the café, he can't see Jaebum so there's only one option left: their shared bedroom.  
  He tooks a cab -he's an idol, after all.

 

                                                                                                              ***

  Jaebum cradles Nora to his chest and lets her rub her snotty nose to his cheek.  
  “Daddy's sorry that he forgot about you, baby. Can you forgive him, hmm?” He smiles at the dirty look Nora throws him. “Aww, what more my little baby wants? You can scratch me all you want princess, you know that.” He smiles at Coco's sleeping form next to him. “Daddy Youngjae will be back in an hour, little pup.” His smile grows bigger as he tries to do another aegyo for Coco only. “Jaebummie loves Coco, does Coco love Jaebummie too?”  
  “I thought I was your princess.”  
  Jaebum's breath hitches as he catches the sight of Jackson next to his open door.  
  “I-“  
  “No need to explain. I saw what I have to see.” Jackson comes next to him in five big steps and throws himself at Jaebum. “But I'll admit, it's pretty hard to beat Nora in her own game. Cats are born to rule the world, after all.”  
  Jaebum wraps his empty arm around Jackson's waist so he can lie his head on his chest.  
  “Then she can be my queen and you can be my princess.”  
  He can't see Jackson's face but he knows he's smiling.  
  After a minute of silence, Jackson speaks.  
  “What was that, Jaebum? The thing you did in café? Are you that jealous of me? I don't under-“  
  “I'm afraid you'll leave me for someone else who's cuter than me.” Jaebum can feel Jackson's shocked eyes on his face so he refuses to meet his eyes. “I'm sorry.”  
  “Baby,” Jackson's voice is so soft, Jaebum feels like he'd break the minute he looks at him. “Jaebum, look at me.”

  Finally he looks at Jackson and what he sees in those eyes is nothing but pure love and fondness.

  “I love you and no one else, okay? Besides,” He smiles and pecks him. “You're the cutest daddy in the world! I haven't seen someone else being this cute with their kid and their partner. Please don't leave me alone with our daughter, Daddy.”  
  Jaebum smiles and says “I don't know,” in a teasing tone. “I need someone to convince me to stay…”  
  This time, Jackson's tone is a teasing one too.  
  “I think I can help with that.” He gets up and shakes his ass as he holds the door's handle. “Leave kids here and meet me in Mark's room?”  
  “Yeah,” Jaebum licks his lips. “Right after you, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D <3 please leave kudos or a comment if you like it and know that im always open for new fic suggestions :D


End file.
